


precious

by lieutenant_mimi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, give keondo some love too:(, keonhee and leedo are in love, they being the cutest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_mimi/pseuds/lieutenant_mimi
Summary: Los momentos que Keonhee pasaba con Geonhak eran preciosos.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 4





	precious

Keonhee apreciaba mucho esos momentos en los que podía estar simplemente bajo un árbol con Geonhak a su lado, tal vez descansando su cabeza en el firme hombro de Geonhak, o tal vez éste acostado en sus piernas, mientras Keonhee acariciaba sus hebras negras con parsimonia, expresando cariño en cada toque; como quien toca en una guitarra una bella serenata.

Fue sorpresa para muchos cuando ellos dos empezaron a salir juntos, y Keonhee lo sabía y lo entendía. Kim Geonhak, el chico que tal vez tenía demasiadas chicas y chicos detrás, además de ser el Don Juan por excelencia de toda la universidad, siendo novio de Keonhee, un simple chico que en lo único que creía que destacaba era en el canto (por algo estaba estudiando Música, cabe recalcar).

El día que Geonhak se le había confesado había sido una locura, todavía podía recordarlo como si hubiera sido hacia horas atrás. Keonhee sabía (y rememoraba amargamente) que ese día había sido el peor de su entera corta vida: no había podido peinarse, había llegado tarde a todas sus clases, además de que su café se había derramado en su camiseta blanca y su sándwich había sido vencido por la gravedad y había terminado en el suelo del campus; sus notas habían quedado en su departamento (Dongju se había negado a llevárselas, muchas gracias) y para rematar, estaba algo resfriado.

Sin embargo, Geonhak se había acercado a él, con una pequeña pero adorable rosa en la mano, y le recitó palabras que jamás olvidaría y que siempre se quedarían guardadas en su memoria:

—Sé que no somos tan cercanos. Sé que tal vez no te parezca sincero porque sé qué clase de rumores dicen sobre mí pero... me gustas mucho. No puedo cambiar los rumores, y no puedo borrar mi pasado, pero me gustaría poder escribir un futuro nuevo contigo, sólo si me lo permites.

Tal vez no había sido lo más romántico del mundo porque Dongju y Seoho estaban a su lado en un asiento del patio del campus, y Hwanwoong estaba de camino con dos botellas de agua en la mano (que habían caído dramáticamente al suelo al escuchar la confesión de Geonhak), y Youngjo estaba al lado de Geonhak con un rostro totalmente sorprendido, pero Keonhee nunca había llorado tanto en su vida.  
Llámenlo exagerado o dramático, pero ¿que el chico que tanto te gusta se te confiese así como así? Keonhee se sentía en una película romántica de esas que le gustaba mirar con su madre, donde al final los protagonistas terminan juntos. Pero en ese caso, no era un final, ese fue el comienzo de Geonhak y Keonhee. ¡Y qué dulce inicio!

Keonhee sintió las clásicas mariposas en todo su cuerpo cuando los labios de Geonhak lo habían despertado de su ensoñación, acariciando tan suavemente los suyos, como si fuera demasiado valioso como para descuidarlo o ser rudo. Keonhee se sentía en la punta del Everest (exceptuando el frío, el cansancio y todo lo que debe conllevar llegar allá arriba) cuando Geonhak besaba sus labios o simplemente tocaba su piel.

—¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó con su voz profunda, en un susurró que hizo que los vellos de su cuello se erizaran, como siempre.

—En ti. En nosotros —contestó con simpleza, a lo que Geonhak sonrió.

—¿No puedes dejar de pensar en mi ni un segundo? Lo comprendo, soy irresistible —bromeó, moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, sacándole un bufido a Keonhee.

—Idiota, odio que tengas razón...

Un silencio se formó entre ellos, escuchando como las hojas del árbol debajo del que estaban chocaban entre sí a causa del viento, formando así la dulce melodía natural que los tranquilizaba a ambos y los hacía sentir tan a gusto. Aunque para Keonhee, cualquier momento junto a Geonhak era tranquilizador.

—Keonhee —lo llamó, su profunda voz canturreando un poco, sin borrar la sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

Las orejas de Keonhee se tiñeron de rojo, y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Agarró la mano de Geonhak, entrelazando sus dedos suave, pero fuertemente, para no separarse nunca.

—Yo también te quiero.

**Author's Note:**

> anteriormente publicado en wattpad como _eyesonyoungjo ♡


End file.
